ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Infinity Saga, Part 2: Return to Planet Hulk
The 25th episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Reality Patrol ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Jewel / Jessica Jones ** Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff ** Drax the Destroyer ** Red Hulk / Thunderbolt Ross Supporting Characters * Warbound ** Hulk / Bruce Banner (first full appearance) ** Caiera the Oldstrong (first appearance) ** Man-Spider / Peter Parker (first appearance) (joins team) ** Beta Ray Bill (first appearance) ** Crimson Crawler / Kurt Wagner (first appearance) (joins team) ** Miek (first appearance) ** Korg Villains * Red King / Angmo-Asan (first appearance) ** Griffin / John Horton (first appearance) ** Man-Wolf / John Jameson ** Fin Fang Foom (first appearance) Other Characters * Madame Web / Julia Carpenter (voice only) Plot Following Madame Web’s plan to find the pieces of Tablet of Order and Chaos, Hulk and his patrol (consisting of She-Hulk, Agent Venom, Power Man, Jewel, Scarlet Witch, Drax and Red Hulk) travel to an alternate version of Sakaar, where the Hulk was banned by the humans from Earth and is currently forced to fight for the Red King, and where they set out to find the Tablet piece for the Reality Stone. While exploring the area, they discover two wrecked N.A.S.A. spaceships. One which was used to contain the Hulk, who was banned from Earth after being considered a too much dangerous threat, and another one which was piloted by Peter Parker, who was sent there to find the Hulk (who had been pardoned from his accusations) until the plant life created by the Hulk’s blood mutated him into a monstrous half-human half-spider mutant others call “Man-Spider”. Before they can get more answers about what was going on, Hulk and his group are attacked by a group of alien soldiers fighting for the Red King, who is hosting an Battle Coliseum where he forces gladiators like the Hulk’s counterpart, Man-Spider and several other warrior races to battle against several captured beasts and each other for the entertainment of the Sakaarans. The group is aided by Beta Ray Bill, who has formed an alliance with the Warbound, the planet’s heroes and freedom fighters, in their efforts to overthrow the Red King. Hulk and his team agree to help defeat the tyrant in exchange of their help in the search of the Tablet piece. While the others hide in the city’s undergrounds in order to attack the King’s guards by surprise, Hulk, Agent Venom, Korg and Drax “surrender” themselves to the guards, who have them battle in the Coliseum. One of their opponents is the infamous alien dragon Fin Fang Foom, who holds a strong grudge with the Hulk in his world and, mistaking the displaced Hulk for the one he fought, proceeds to attack him and his group. Hulk and his group battle Foom while the others continue working their way in the undergrounds. They also get help from Caiera the Oldstrong, the last surviving resident of the Shadow Village, which was destroyed during an attack by the Spikes (alien parasites which can penetrate through hosts’ bodies and mutate them into mindless monsters), who is an double-agent backing the Warbound disguised as the Red King’s bodyguard. On the middle of the mission, they find Man-Spider and Nightcrawler (here having become into a monstrous Carnage host called Crimson Crawler), who uncontrollably battle them until Scarlet Witch casts a Phoenix-powered mind spell on them which grants Man-Spider a more human look and grants Nightcrawler full control of the symbiote, eventually leading the two to join them. Right after Hulk and his team defeat Foom and several opponents sent there to destroy them, Red King has the four battle the Hulk’s counterpart, whom Hulk offers to battle by himself. After a short and fair fight, the two Hulks eventually form a truce when the alternate Hulk learns of humans’ true reason of their past fear of him. Just as the others free the prisoners with help from Caiera, an enraged Red King, seeing the two Hulks’ truce as a defiance for his Tournament, activates his battle armor and challenges them by himself. Just as the two Hulks together prove to be too for him to defeat alone, Red King attempts to summon his Death Guards, but they are all destroyed by the Hulk’s patrol and the Warbound, forcing the tyrant to continue the fight alone. The two Hulks successfully defeat him and leave him at the mercy of his prisoners, who leave with him to unknown parts of the planet so that they will get their revenge on him, ending his tyranny. Though pleased to hear from Parker that he had been cleared out of the accusations on him as a monster, the alternate Hulk still decides that, with the Red King dethroned, Sakaar still needs a king and takes his place as the new King of Sakaar with the promise of becoming a better king with Caiera as his Queen. After the coronation, Parker and Bill give the Tablet Piece, which was hidden in the wreckage of the Shadow Village, to the displaced patrol. Hulk eventually releases the Reality Stone from his equipment and attaches it to the Tablet Piece and Madame Web teleports him and the displaced heroes back home. As he and his team head back to their dimension, Hulk accepts that there may be a day he will be considered too dangerous for even those he cares for to handle and be banned from his home, but She-Hulk assures him that, like they did before, they will find a way. “''To Be Continued...” '''Continuity' Previous Episodes * The story starts directly after the end of Part 1: Secrets of the Stones, where the Avengers, New Avengers, X-Men and Guardians of the Galaxy divide between six groups, one with each Infinity Stone, and travel through the dimensions they would find the pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. * By the end of the episode, She-Hulk, in response of the Hulk’s claims that he might share his counterpart’s past fate, assures him that they will find a way like they did before, referencing the events of Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., on which the Hulks were discredited by the incident of the Agents of C.R.A.S.H. and forced to leave Earth in Monsters No More and then, started to work hard to clear their names in several episodes of Season 2. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time